Halo: Combat Evolved
''"Halo: Combat Evolved! Buy One! heck, buy two! that's an order, soldier!" ''Sergeant Major Johnson after the player completed the Halo 1 Demo. Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 1 was the start of a great franchise. The Gameplay and Storyline is extremely erratic. The Halo: Combat Evolved wide range of Lobbies that come Halo: Combat Evolved varie due to console are awesome and fun to play around in. Anyway if you are a fan of the Halo Franchise and only have a computer or Laptop, then Halo: Combat Evolved is the Halo Game for you. This Game is a First-Person Shooter made by Bungie Studios and subsidary of Microsoft Game Studios. It is a Game meant for Normal Xbox and PC Consoles. The Date is was released was November 15th, 2001 in the U.S and in the U.K, it was March 14th, 2002. So here you are, the Game we all love, enjoy this article. Campaign Story The Story of Halo: Combat Evolved is not basic, it starts off after the Fall of Reach in August 30th, 2552 when the Halcyon-Class Cruiser, UNSC Pillar of Autumn and it's Longsword-Class Interceptor Escorts follow the Cole Protocol and set a random slipspace jump that does not involve headed for Earth, meanwhile the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice lead by it's Flagship, Ascendant Justice who's commander is the Supreme Commander Elite, Thel'Vadamee pursue the Autumn. When the Autumn and it's Escorts arrive at a ring world called "Halo." Soon the Fleet of Particular Justice catches up and opens fire on the Autumn. Eventually, Chief along with cortana are forced into abandoning ship along wth the rest of the crew. Captain Keyes then crashes the autumn onto the halo. When Chief and Cortana's Bumblebee Escape Pods hit they begin their epic struggle against the covenant to be the first to unlock the secrets of halo. Soon though, the covenant accidentally open what they think is a Forerunner Weapons Cache, but it turns out to be a a flood containment facility. After trying to rescue captain keyes, johnson and their squad, Chief is trapped inside the facility and must escape by fighting the Parasitic Flood. Chief is soon to be helped by the Sentinels, Robotic Machines left behind to look after the Installation by the Forerunners. Being aided in his battle against the surviving covenant forces and the Deadly Flood by the monitor of Alpha Halo, 343 Guilty Spark, the chief travels back to the control room to activate the halo and destroy the flood. After cortana convinces chief that the halo's kill the flood 's food being us and others with sufficient biomass to sustain the flood, Chief turns against his new ally and now he has the sentinels to deal with. After destroying three pulse generators and trying to save captain keyes was infected, chief travels to the Pillar of Autumn's crash site to overload the reactors on the ship and destroy halo. Chief successfully does this and halo along with the sentinels, spark he thinks is dead, the flood and the entire covenant fleet of particular justice and it's ground forces. The Levels in Halo: Combat Evolved revolve around about Ten Levels in all. These levels are of course very long, the longest being the fifth one. These are the Levels.... #Pillar of Autumn. Defend the Ship until you can escape. 2. Halo. Clear the Pods Crash Site, rescue survivors. 3. The Truth and Reconciliation. Board the Covenant Cruiser, Rescue Keyes. 4. The Silent Cartographer. Find the Cartographer to unlock halo's secrets. 5. Assault on the Control Room. Assault the Control Room, kill all in your way. 6. 343 Guilty Spark. The Flood have been released, save keyes, if he's still alive. 7. The Library. Traverse the Massive Library to the Index, the key to activating halo. 8. Two Betrayals. Spark has betrayed you, destroy three pulse generators, and spark will cry. 9. Keyes. He's on that covenant ship somewhere, where to start. 10.The Maw. Overload the Reactors, destroy halo.﻿ ﻿